


His Desires

by Jameson_Fleamont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All characters are OC, Bad hermione - Freeform, Bottom Harry Potter, Character Bashing, Creature Fic, ExtremeOC, Feminine Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Multi, OC Draco Malfoy, OC Harry Potter, OCcharacters, Pansy Parkinsin Bashing, Past Abuse, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Severitus, Sylph - Freeform, Tag As I Go, Top Draco Malfoy, Wind Fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameson_Fleamont/pseuds/Jameson_Fleamont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one said it was going to be easy when he went through his Inheritance. He didnt even think that it would be hard. But the fates wouldn't have it any other way; and now he has the one person he didnt even think about as a possibility, as his mate. It doesn't help either that his mate is a submissive and that he has no clue what is going on.<br/>What will Draco Malfoy do?<br/>Will he go about things the way he should?<br/>Or is he going to let school rivalries get in the way?<br/>Read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> Another HP fic brought to you by LOA, and my beta's Shadow Silverstaff and DegradedHumanity.

  
Draco Malfoy got off the train, ready to go on a carriage to get to the castle quickly. Just as he was about to get on the carriage he heard voices behind him. The voices, though familiar, sounded as if they were in a fight. Draco knew that if he looked back now, he would either regret it or he would laugh at what was going on. Instead of listening to his head, he looked back. When he did, he looked upon a very unique scene.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter stood in front of the entryway of the train. The muggleborn witch looked to be beyond angry, Weasley looked to be confused, yet slightly on the muggleborn witch's side. As he continued on he saw that Potter's back was rigid obviously trying to hold in his emotions. This was something Draco Malfoy had never expected to see. Continuing on past the 'Golden Trio' and everyone else., he saw that they were all watching, whispering, and pointing, so he took a second look at the Potter boy.

Draco was shocked, maybe even beyond shocked, when he really looked at Potter. He noticed some changes in the boy for he could not see Potter completely. Potters hair had grown to an impressive length, it now reached to just above the swell of his arse. Which Draco had to drag his eyes away from just to keep looking. Potter also seemed to have become more curvaceous. Draco sighed in defeat for he could not see any more changes. But he did wonder why he thought that the lithe being was Harry Potter for he could not see the boy.

Soon Potter was walking away Granger following behind him dragging Weasel along with her. As they got closer, Malfoy was able to hear them better.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Harry said in a hiss. "I don't need fake friends. And don't try to make up an excuse, for I heard you talking to Ginny and Pansy. All three of you are cold-hearted bitches."

Draco smirked at what the small boy had said waiting to see if Granger or Weasel would say anything in retaliation.

"Fake friends, please! We weren't even friends. We were all paid to interact with you. A hundred galleons a week to keep you clueless. And you bought it all. Pathetic. Truly pathetic. I bet you, even Malfoy was paid to be your school bully. Good luck with being a friendless, disgusting pouf." Hermione hissed.

Draco gave a growl of disapproval. He felt the wind pick up to match his displeasure. Then he saw the face of Harry Potter, a soft feminine face with thick lashes and pointed ears that peeked out from his hair. His hair fell in soft waves around his face with two streaks of white at each temple, telling Draco Malfoy exactly what he was. Then he saw the tears big droplets of saltwater that fell from emerald green eyes.

Harry looked up just at that moment and locked eyes with Draco. At that moment Draco knew exactly what he needed to do. Not caring what others would think he followed the instincts of his creature


	2. Bad & Good

As soon as he gave into his creature instincts, Draco gave a low growl that wouldn't be heard by anyone. Slowly he approached the three exasperated teens, Draco took note that Potter flinched away from him slightly, but made no other move to get out of his way. That made Draco give a small imperceptible nod in approval; then turn to look at Potter's supposed two best friends and gave them a look of disgust. He turned back to the smaller boy and placed his hand on the small of his back and gently ushered the boy into the nearest carriage. At first contact, he felt Potter jump slightly but ignored the reaction. Luckily Potter followed without a complaint.

As soon as they were seated in the carriage it took off, Potter wiped away his tears and gave a soft sniffle. Draco sat across from the boy and looked out at the scenery. He did not know what to say to the other boy so he hoped the silence would continue; perhaps as a reward for Draco rescuing him from the two idiots. Draco gave a soft sigh as he pushed back the hair that fell in front of his face. He hoped that his Slytherin Ice Prince reputation was still intact. Even if he had helped Potter, he still needed to have people fear him. With it being a new year anything could happen, for anyone could have had a change in heart or attitude due to their inheritance. .

"Thank you" came a whisper from across him.

Draco looked over at Potter and quirked his eyebrow in question.

"Thank you," continued Potter. "For not saying anything. For just taking me away from the situation, and everything else so far."

Draco nodded. "I wasn't paid to bully you. I guess one could say I was.... angry.... And beyond upset.... That you chose Weasley as your friend, instead of me."

***

Harry gave a small nod, then gave a smaller sigh. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew that if he had chosen Malfoy as a friend, instead of Ron, things would have been easier. He would have actually had a friend that liked him for him, not his money or fame.

"At least your not a jealous person. Ron used to get jealous of me over stupid things. Like the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Harry admitted.

***

Draco scowled at that then spoke again. "Bullocks! I was furious that they were allowing someone so young and small to participate in the tournament. No offense. They should have found a loophole to let you get away with not competing!"

To say that Potter was shocked at his statement would have been an understatement.

"They did try to find a loophole though but the results still came out to where I would have to forfeit my life." Potter said with a shudder. "Then I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be able to help take down the bad guys."

At hearing this information Draco had to bite back a growl so he did not scare the other boy. He was also sure that Potter would try to question him about his reactions but now was not the time. There were rules that he had to follow first, even if Potter was completely clueless. Draco was hoping that everything would work out in the end.

They fell back into a amiable silence and Draco was finally able to see Potter properly. Now that they were face to face he could see all the small changes in the smaller boy. His eyelashes had become full and thick. His eyes seemed more emerald green now, unlike his Avada colored eyes from before. His lips seemed fuller, though Draco wasn't to sure on that. Potter's facial structure became more feminine. Potter had become the definition of a submissive mate. And Draco for the second time in his life, was gobsmacked about what he was seeing.

 


	3. Starting over

Before Harry could say anything about Draco's staring, the carriage came to a gentle halt. Draco got up and out of the carriage first, in order to offer the smaller boy his hand. Harry took the proffered hand and descended to the paved way graciously, making those watching see them as a royal couple, rather than Hogwarts notorious rivals. They then began to walk to the Grand Entrance, Draco one full step behind the smaller boy; his body already taking on the role of a protective dominant mate.

The duo had not taken ten steps before they heard a loud commotion behind them. Draco and Harry turned to see what was going on, only to spot an angry Granger and an exasperated Weasley pushing their way through the crowd. Draco turned back to the smaller Sylph and saw the boy roll his eyes at the muggleborn witch. Draco gave a small smirk and placed his hand on Harry's lower back: then slowly began to escort the boy to the Great Hall.

Harry allowed Draco to escort him in.For some reason, every time that Draco touched him, he felt at ease and utterly protected. Harry mentally shrugged and guessed that it had to do with his creature inheritance. Harry bit his lip in order to stop the blush he knew was creeping up his cheeks as he felt the taller boy's hand settle on the small of his back like a comforting weight.

The two soon reached the entrance to the Great Hall and stood with the other students that congregated there. Millicent and Blaise approached Draco and nodded to Harry while Seamus, Dean, and Neville approached Harry. Both groups then began to whisper to each other while waiting for the doors to open so they could sit at their House tables.

As soon as the doors opened, everyone began to slowly shuffle in. Draco decided to stay back and gently grabbed Harry's hand as he made his way into the Hall and waited till everyone was inside to speak. Harry seeing that Draco needed to say something to him nodded and stood back with Draco. It was not a long wait, soon everyone went inside and the boys were the only ones that had yet to sit down.

"I wish to ask, could we possibly start over?" Draco asked.

Harry though shocked, nodded slightly. Then they extended their hands so that they could reintroduce themselves to each other.

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, and I would like to be your friend." Draco said.

"Nice to meet you Draco Malfoy. My name is Harrion Corvus Snape, but you can call me Harry. And I would love to be your friend."

 


	4. A Resort

Draco stood shocked as he held the smaller boy's hand. He had not seen that coming. Harry looked at Draco with a cute yet questioning look upon his face. As if he had been waiting for Harry's introduction, the dreaded yet very liked (by Slytherins at least) Potions Master came up behind Harry. Draco quickly recovered as best as he could, and gave a slight bow to the Potions Master. Professor Snape placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry looked up at the man.

Draco watched as the two nodded to each other. Harry then let go of Draco's hand to walk into the Hall with Snape. Draco cleared his throat, smoothed out his robes, and went to his seat at the Slytherin table. Snape had walked up to the high table with Harry and was speaking with Professor McGonagall. All of a sudden Headmaster Dumbledore stood, his chair making a horrid noise as it slid across the floor. Everyone looked towards the sound, thus giving Dumbledore everyone's attention.

All of a sudden a very hushed argument washed over the hall. Many were curious about what was being discussed but none of the students were close enough to make out any details. Out of nowhere, McGonagall turned and informed Dumbledore that she had had enough of his manipulations and that she will be take over his position if he continued. Everyone was shocked speechless by the Deputy Headmistress yelling at Dumbledore.

In order to break the stunned silence McGonagall clapped her hands and began the sorting, Harry was left standing behind them. Draco wondered what was going on as he stared at the smaller boy. He shook his head and scowled, hating that he already had such worries for him. He shrugged it off and went back to worrying.

When all the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood and glared at McGonagall, then began to speak.

"Due to a very unique inheritance that Mr.Pott-" Dumbledore began but was cut off when Professor Snape coughed. "I mean young Mr. Snape received over the summer, he shall be resorted and will be living in his father's rooms."

Most of the Gryffindors groaned in annoyance. The Hufflepuffs didn't do anything and the Ravenclaws were trying to convince everyone that he was going to be in their house. As for the Slytherins, they smirked, as if a Snape would be placed in any other house. Harry then sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. They waited for what seemed like forever for the hat to yell out the house Harry would be placed in.

"SLYTHERIN!" it called out and soon Harry was walking straight to Draco.

Draco smirked and had the people in front of him move so his new friend would have a place to sit. Harry sat down and soon was seated next to Neville, Dean, and Seamus; for they had moved from the Gryffindor table to be next to him. Many seemed shocked, except Draco, Harry, and their friends.

When it was finally time to go to the dorms Draco got the urge to ask Harry if he could walk him to Professor Snape's private quarters. Harry nodded with a blush and they made their way to the dungeons. After saying goodnight Harry's friends went to their own dorms, as did Dracos.

"Thank you for walking me to my Da's private quarters." Harry said as he slowly walked through the doorway. He gave Draco a last smile before the portrait closed.

"You are very welcome" Draco hissed softly after the portrait closed, then turned to walk back to the Slytherin dorms.

When he finally got to the Slytherin common room; Millicent, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were all waiting for him. Draco ushered them in through the entrance and they all sat in front of the fireplace.

"So what was that all about?" Millicent asked from where she sat on the floor.

"Yeah, mate mind telling us what is going on?." Blaise said as he began to relax in the resting chaise he was sitting on.

"If I tell you, you are not to say a word to him. After all, he has to figure it out himself, per the laws of our kind." Draco explained.

They all nodded and so Draco began to explain what was going on. Millicent gasped in surprise and Blaise nodded in understanding. Goyle laughed and Crabbe was trying to come up with ways to help Draco court Harry properly through both Sylph and wizarding laws.

***

When Harry closed the door he leaned against it for a couple seconds then went to go find his father. He needed to talk to him about the feelings he was having for Draco. Even though they had been enemies for so long, it just felt right to he his friend - and hope that they could maybe become more. With that hope in mind, he needed to see if his father would help him, even the slightest bit.

"Da! I need to talk to you." Harry called.

Not long after, he found his father on the leather couch reading.

"Da, are there any books about our kind?" Harry asked.

Snape simply lifted his hand towards the book shelf and a book flew from the shelf to his hand, which he gave to his son. Harry sat down next to his father and began to read.

As he read through the book, he realized that i was not answering many of his questions. He then turned to his next best resource, his father and began to ask him.

"Da, how come the book doesn't have a detailed record on our kind?" Harry asked.

"Well, just like the Vampire, Fae, and the Centaur species, we are a very secretive race. We do not like our business to be told to others. Though when it comes to certain things, our knowledge will be passed down from generation to generation." Snape explained.

Harry nodded, "Does that include mating knowledge?"

"Unfortunately not my son, for the mating of our kind comes in many ways. You, yourself must find out who is your mate, and how you will, or they will be courting. Seeing as you are a small sylph, I would say you are going to be the one being courted, not the one doing the courting." Snape explained.

"Thank you, Da." Harry said.

He placed the book on the table in the front of the couch, got up and headed to the room he had stayed in during the summer. He changed into his evening wear and got into bed. Slowly falling asleep to the thought that perhaps Draco is his mate.

 


	5. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated and rewritten with Beta

Draco woke before anyone else had. He waved his hand in the air and sat up, breaking the alarm charm he had set to wake him.  He stretched and yawned then smirked as he remembered his dream. Getting out of bed he grabbed his clothes and towel, heading to the shower. He quickly undressed and got in before turning the water on, thanking Merlin that it was spelled to always be the perfect temperature.

He thought about Harry and all the questions he had regarding him. How was Harry a Snape?  What had happened during the summer while he and his mother were off in France? He wanted to ask but did not want be intrusive. He hoped that he wouldn't be. He quickly finished his shower, dressed, and brushed his hair and teeth before walking swiftly out the door.  

He wanted to catch the smaller boy before he could get too far ahead. As he approached the Potions classroom, he saw that Harry was just opening the door. Draco smiled to himself not caring if anyone saw him, as he approached Harry. Harry turned to Draco and gave him a smile.  

“Good morning Draco,” Harry said.

“Good morning Harry.”

They began to walk to the Great Hall in silence. Draco felt his fingers twitch, as if begging to touch Harry but he squashed the urge to do so; he refused to do anything that could potentially be against the courting laws. As soon as they reached the doors, Draco opened them, allowing Harry to go in first, while also subconsciously protecting his unguarded back.

Draco almost walked into Harry's back because he stopped so abruptly. Following his gaze, he saw that Neville, Dean,  and Seamus sitting with the Slytherins. However, what had stopped Harry was that Ron was talking civilly to the Slytherins. It was quite a shock for the two of them. They slowly made their way to the table; upon reaching it they took their seats and looked curiously at Ron. When they reached their destination they sat down and looked at Ron.

“Good morning Harry, Malfoy.” Ron began, “I, as the second youngest of the Weasley Clan, wish to inform you that my brothers and I never received money in order to befriend you. Also, if money was given to any of us, it was all to our mother and our sister. I swear to this, so mote it be.”

A flash of light emerged from Ron’s wand and the candles that lit the hall flared. Draco stood at that moment and shook Ron's hand. Harry still sat confused. He looked at his father but all he received was a nod. Then he saw another nod aimed at Draco. Ron then went back to his spot at the Gryffindor table away from Hermione and Ginny.

Harry gave Draco a quizzical look, but had his unasked question brushed off, making him pout. That is, until Pansy began to pile his plate full of fruits that were good for the morning and brain stimulation. He smiled at Pansy, which she returned and they began to eat.  

\--- DM/HS---

Hours had passed and the two groups of friends were getting on very well. They all sat on the shore of the Black Lake with Harry sitting close to Draco feeling very safe and protected. He was surprised Draco had yet to say anything about his closeness, but he thought this might be normal for Slytherins. However, he doubted it and blamed his creature heritage for the need to be close to the bigger and taller man.  

Everyone was talking about what classes they have, then Millicent asked Neville what classes he has and Neville gave a laugh, which shocked everyone.  

“I'm actually a teacher's assistant this year. My grandmother had me schooled through the summer since the war is over.” Neville admitted.  

“That's my fiancé!” Blaise said happily.

Everyone looked between the two of them in shock until Harry began to laugh.  

“I can't believe that I was right this whole time and you never told me!” Harry said giggling.  

“Sorry Harry, it's just I didn't know if Blaise would be OK with it. I knew most of Gryffindor would freak out if they found out.” Neville admitted.  

“Did you know that half of Gryffindor has been betrothed since birth to a Slytherin. Like me and Ron Weasley; however, I told him that I was going to call it off if he stood there like a petrified troll and allowed that Granger girl to keep a hold on him and be mean to Harry like that.” Millicent admitted.

Draco laughed. He was a bit nervous about admitting the fact that due to his creature inheritance, he wasn't allowed to have a betrothed since his mate always came first.  Now he had his mate and that's all that mattered. He just had to wait till Harry figured it out. He hoped that it would be soon, he wanted to be able to acknowledge Harry as more than a friend.  

Harry gave a content sigh and they all moved closer to each other. Harry leaned against Draco while Millicent laid on Harry’s lap.  Blaise and Neville laid in the grass near each other with a hand touching Millicent. Dean and Seamus laid their heads on Draco’s legs.  

This made Draco smile, it was like the beginning of his own Clan, though Harry and himself were the only Sylphs in the group. He could tell that Seamus was a Fae, Dean was an Elf, Blaise and Neville were shifters, and surprisingly, Millicent was a Dark Veela.  Draco felt a little more weight on his shoulder and noticed that everyone else in the group had fallen asleep. So with a smile, Draco closed his eyes and willed himself to take a nice nap, in the shade of a tree, near the Black Lake, on the last warm day of the year.

 


	6. Inheritance

As they all slept on,  each one began to dream. With one dream standing out amongst them all; Harry's dream.  he dreamt of the time during summer, the time of when all that was to come, came.  

~~~Dream~~~

Harry sat upon the meager threadbare bed, looking at the dingy clock,  counting down the minutes till the numbers would read 12:00; calling for his 16th birthday.  As he counted the seconds seemed to slow down as an unnatural warm breeze washed through the house.  The house that sat at number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

At first Harry thought that the breeze was due to an open window that had been accidentally left open.  That is, until he felt the wave of magic was over him. All of a sudden he felt a searing pain rip through his body. It was so quick he didn't have time to think about even screaming.  Harry felt like his body was rejecting what he was now,  just to grow what he thought would be new skin.

As soon as things began to grow even more painful, he fell unconscious; allowing the dark to take him. Harry,  for some unknown reason, knew and felt that when he awoke, he would be somewhere safe.

When he awoke he found himself in a very well lit room that was beyond spacious.  The walls and floor were a burger color. The bed he laid upon seemed to be dressed in gold and cotton fabric. Everything was in soft colors,  and it helped him calm down and feel safe.  He stretched and then rubbed his face. As he did so, he found that he still wore his glasses.

Suddenly a knock came to a door he had not seen before, off to his left. “Come in!” He called.  

And to Harry's amazement, the one to walk into the room was no other than Professor Severus Snape.  Harry wanted to feel shocked yet his other emotions took control,  and made him feel safe and content.  

“... Harry…” Snape said,  as if he was having a hard time saying Harry instead if Potter.  

But instead of continuing on,  he handed Harry an envelope that held the Gringotts crest. So Harry took the envelope graciously, then proceeded to open to see what it was.

“To the child going by Harry James Potter,

As of today, that which marks the dawn of your 16th year,  you have finally come to your magical/creature inheritance. All magic done to you and any of those whom are related to you from the day of your birth, has now become null and void. We hope all goes well and that you become more acquainted with yourself and all those who are to become important to you.  May you find your family.  

Live Long,

The Goblins Of Gringotts.”

  
Along with the letter was a heavier paper. He placed the letter on his lap and unfolded the heavy parchment and read.  

{

Name: Harrion Corvus Snape  
Bithdate: July 31, 1980       
Time:6:32am  
Father: Severus Tobias Snape  
Mother: James Fleamont Potter-Snape  
Magical creature:Y ❎   N   
           Species(?): Inherited from father  
Sex: Male        Hospital: St. Mungo's.

}

Harry read it and reread it multiple times, trying to see if it was a fake.  That is,  till Snape took the paper from him and sat next to him.  

“The goblins can't lie,  what is written is true, I've used paternity potions and spells. All of them said what is written."

~~~

Before the dream could continue on, the group was awoken to a storm rolling in. Draco and Harry ushered the group into the castle quickly and they split to their own rooms.

 


	7. Courting Slyphs

Draco sighed in frustration. He had a 2 meter long essay due in two weeks.  But all he could do was think about the cuddle session he had with Harry not even three weeks prior.  He had begun the traditional Sylph courtship as well as wizarding courtship.  Yet, nothing he did,  made it clear if Harry was accepting the courtships.

With a final sigh he fell back into his pillows.  Since it was after curfew many were in bed and asleep; but Draco wanted to see if he could write some of the essay, though he was unable to do so.  

* * *

* * *

Harry sat at his desk in his room that his Da had conjured for him. He was reading the book on Sylph’s once again, and yet his thoughts always strayed to Draco Malfoy. How the older boy was acting as if he was courting Harry in the Traditional Wizarding ways,  along with what his Sylph side agreed upon as courting.  Harry closed the book with a sigh; got up from his desk, and finally decided to get ready for bed. As he passed by his open door he looked to his left, just to see his father at the couch in front of the fireplace, grading papers. A scowl was placed upon his father's face. Harry gave a small smile and walked over to his father.

“Da, I have something to say,” Harry whispered.  

Severus Snape looked at his son and nodded. Harry sat on the chair next to the couch his father was occupying. He took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to talk to his father.  Severus had an idea on what his son was going to say.  But he was going to be patient and wait till the boy spoke. But then Harry began to twiddle his thumbs and blush.  

“Speak my son, for there is no reason to be nervous.” Severus said.  

Harry took another deep breath, letting it out slowly; then began to speak.  

“For the past couple of weeks, since the rain incident, I feel as if Draco may have been courting me through traditional wizarding law…” Harry began.

“I sense there is a ‘But’ somewhere in there.” Severus said with a quirked eyebrow.  

“Yes, um, you see, he has also been appealing to my Sylph side as well.” Harry finally confessed.  

Severus nodded slowly, then with a slow drawl of his calming voice he spoke. “I suppose you know what this means then,  my son?”

Harry nodded a small nod.  

Severus gave a small chuckle and nodded once more.  “Well,  my only advice is,  tell him soon before he thinks you have another.”

Harry looked at his father with big eyes. “Then I must tell him tonight, Da!”

Severus wrote on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to his son. It was a pass allowing Harry to be put past curfew. Harry smiled brightly and hugged his father before bolting out the door without another word.  Leaving behind a chuckling man, looking fondly at a boy quickly walking out of his sight.  

* * *

* * *

Draco had begun to get ready for bed when he heard someone knock on his door.  He thought it quite odd, for it was quite late.  And yet,  he quickly ascended to his door and opened it.  To say he was shocked, that he found his small mate on the other side of the door,  would be an understatement.  

They stared at each other for a quick second,  before Harry looked away blushing.  

“May I come in, Draco?” Harry asked softly.  

“Of course,” Draco said having jumped out of his stupidly and holding his tongue in order to not say more than what he already had.  He moved out of the way and allowed the small boy to enter his room. “What brings you to the Snake Den so la-”

Before Draco could say more,  Harry had grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him down, as he stretched up on his toes, so their lips could meet in the middle.  

 


	8. Levicorpus

Draco felt beyond smug that his mate was Harry Snape. Not because he was formerly known as the BWL, no. It was because his mate was beautiful, from the inside out; and when they kissed, it felt like Draco was being blessed by Merlin himself. On some occasions, he was unsure on whether or not if Harry was complete in his feelings as Draco was, but on other occasions he knew Harry was. And in this moment in time, that's all Draco needed.

Draco was beyond himself with the emotions running through him. Most of the time, Harry had to help reign in his emotions. It was fine, though. After all, who wouldn't want their adorable, beautiful, and amazing submissive mate t9 curl up in their lap and cuddle them until they had calmed down?

The only drawback to everything now, was that Parkinson had finally decided to try to do something about them being mates. Such as, the first week, she cast a stinging hex at Harry, that had bounced off his protective shield, back at Parkinson in full force. Parkinson had gone to the Hospital Wing ,due to welts quickly forming.

The second week, she had teamed up with the She-Weasel, and they tried to give the boys Amortentia. Luckily, due to their unique creature inheritance, they were immune to the potion. That one had caused a great uproar in Gryffindor. For, when Draco had found out what the two had done, he had gotten Amortentia from Harry, and he had the girls eat a pie that was infused with the potion, making the girls fall in love with each other. Though the potion only lasted a couple days.

The two Sylph's found what was happening to be nothing but fun and games. Everyone thought that everything was all good, for the girls had stopped casting charms, hexes and jinxes at the boys in a week. But on the day that marked one month of the boys being open to the school, something happened that no one saw coming. Parkinson and Wesley had gotten Granger in on the planning, and no one thought they would use a dark spell.

It was a Tuesday, during dinner. Everyone in Draco and Harry's friend group all sat together in the middle the Slytherin table. Everyone busy talking and laughing. Making jokes, and eating dinner. Each member talking about their fiance's and mated.

No one in the Great Hall noticed as two Gryffindor girls and one Slytherin girl began to fidget and whisper to each other where they sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Colin Creevey thought the sight of the three girls was amazing so he decided to quickly take a photo, so he could show it to the headmaster about inter-house friendships.

The dinner hour was finally coming to a close when Parkinson, Weaselette, and Granger got up from their seats and quietly made their way to the group of friends. Colin was shocked, at the look on their faces, that he ended up taking multiple photos. Once the girls made it to the group, they all three pulled out their wands. The three girls looked at the group as the group looked at them, and with a calm voice, the three girls raised their wands higher and said the spell.

"Dormiens Mortem*" they said in unison.

Severus, being good at hearing, quickly rose as soon as he heard the first syllable to the spell. No one noticed though that as soon as the sylph magic detected a harmful aura, it placed up a powerful shield like magic. As their wands flashed a poisonous orange color, it bounced off the barrier, back to the girls.

Everyone on the hall fell silent. No one, not even Harry, had expected that to happen. The whole hall watched as the girls stood in shock for mere seconds, before falling into a dead faint. Their own spell, placed upon them in full affect.

Dumbledore stood up in shock. Severus quickly moved to see if his son and his mate were all right. Needing to know his nestling was alright and safe. The only wizard and witch that seemed to pay any type of concerning attention to the girls were Headmaster Dumbledore, himself, and Headmistress Professor Mcgonagall. Surprisingly Severus didn't even pay attention to Parkinson, too worried about his son.

With a flick of Mcgonagall's wand, the girls were soon levitating and being hauled off to the hospital wing. As soon as the doors closed behind the headmaster, headmistress, and the girls, the whole hall burst out in conversations about what had just happened. Harry sat, still quiet shocked about what had just occurred.

 

*Translates to Sleeping Death in Latin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translates to Sleeping Death in Latin.


	9. Iron Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I've had some inconsistencies through out this fic, and I apologise. So, I have rewritten a couple of the chapters , so now it's Millicent, and NOT Pansy.

In a matter of days, the three girls that now sat in the hospital wing, still under their own spell had been dubbed the ‘Iron Trio’. No one knew who had started the name, but Harry believed it to be either Muggleborns or Half-bloods who started the circulation of the name.  After all, in Muggle tales, iron was said to cause harm to any being with Far blood.  Draco thought it to be clever and weird all at the same time.  Even though he called ‘Iron Trio’ right along with everyone else.  

It had been exactly one week since the girls fell under their own spell, when Harry felt as if he had caught a cold. He quickly made his way to the hospital wing to ask for a Pepper-up Potion. As he walked in, he found Madam Pomfrey administering a potion to the three deadly still girls.  Harry stood watching, curious as to what potion the school medi-witch was placing on the skin of the girls.  Though as soon as the potion was completely soaked into their skin, they all awoke,thus sating the small boys curiosity.

Harry stood, wide eyed in fear, when he felt a hand press into his shoulder.  Looking up, and over his shoulder, he found his father by his side, with Draco walking up to them. Draco nodded to Harry as Harry took his father's hang into his own, feeling true fear course through him.  

“I see that the potion is working.  Have you contacted the girl's parents and Albus?” Severus asked.  

“Not yet. After all,  they just awoke. But be a dear will you, and contact Albus for me?” Pomfrey said.  

“No need, I am already here, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Peony Parkinson.” Albus said as he walked through the open door of the hospital wing.  

Draco looked down at his wrist, a Muggle Rolex watch sat there.  Then spoke. “My father and mother,along with an Auror for the Protection of Magical Blood Inheritance, Creatures, and Their Mates will be here momentarily.”

Harry stood beside his father, calculating everyone reactions to his mates words. Each were different and easy to read.  Ginny and Pansy were both pale, even for their complexion, worry and dread falling into their features.  Hermione looked at if she rather be in detention then where she was at the moment.  His father and Draco stood to his side with smirks on their lips and smugness in their features.  Molly and Arthur looked distraught,  Pansy’s mother was giving her daughter a death glare, while the Grangers sat confused. Albus looked furious, and slightly like a mouse caught in a trap.  Pomfrey looked impassive as she administered more potions to the girls.  

What felt like forever, which was more than likely a mere minute, passed.  The fireplace in the back of the hospital wing lit up with Green flames, and in walked an Auror, Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy.  Harry was in awe with the Auror. They looked to be Veela, or maybe even High Elf. But he wasn't sure.  

Pomfrey ‘accio-d’ several chairs and placed them in a semi-circle at the end of the girls’ beds, just as Lucius spoke.

“Let this meeting begin.”

Harry let go of his father's hand, to replace it with Draco's, as they moved to the chairs. They sat across from the girls, and Draco scowled at the girls.  Draco possessively held onto Harry’s hand.  

“Now, we are all here because these three under age witches decided to use a dark spell on a rare blood inheritance creature, with intentions to cause serious damage to a submissive.” the Auror spoke, their voice a unique tenor.

The circle nodded, captivated by the Auror’s voice.  Thus allowing the Auror to continue.  

“Now, we must interview each girl, separately using veritaserum, without causing the whole of the wizengamot to get involve."

“But Auror-” Dumbledore began.

“Auror Genus.” The Auror said cutting Dumbledore off.

“Yes, Auror Genus, as I was saying, I am the head of the wizengamot” Dumbledore said.

Severus, Peony, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco all laughed. Making Dumbledore, Hermione, Ginny, her parents, and Pansy scowl, and give a confused look.

“Due to lack of attendance, and lack of ability to hold up to the agreement placed upon you when we're placed as head, you have been voted out as head, and have been replaced with a better suitor, Lucius Malfoy” Auror Genus projected.  

The look that had slid into the headmaster's features caused a cold front throughout the room.

“Now as I was saying,” Auror Genus continued, “We are to pull each girl aside to another room and interview them, in order to determine their punishment for their crimes against a rare creature pair of the Wizarding community.”

Molly stared at Harry, making it seem like she wished his head would explode with just her stare.  Harry simply stared back at her with one eyebrow quirked up, his face an impassive mask.  Draco poked Harry just enough to get his attention, to whisper in his ear, “Pay attention love, it's important that you do.”

So Harry nodded and zeroed his attention back on the Auror.  

“Now, I will place a privacy bubble individually on each girl, and take Hermione Granger to the side to interview first. Are there any objections?” Auror Genus said.  

Just as they said that, Dumbledore got up quickly, his wand in his hand, pointed at the Auror.  But before a spell could pass his lips, a stunning spell and a body bind was cast upon Dumbledore.  All the teens looked to where the spells came from, shocked to see that Narcissa had her wand out, and a small, shy smile, placed upon her lips.  

“Still the fastest draw in Hogwarts, I see” Severus drawled.  

The Auror nodded in thanks to Narcissa, paying no attention to the Weasleys, or the Grangers, as they protested. They had a job to do. So they quickly cast the privacy spells and pulled Hermione to the side, giving the witch 3 drops of veritaserum. Then, the interview began.  

“What is your first name?” Auror Genus began.

“Hermione Jeans Granger.”

“How old are you?”

“17 years of age.”

“What year are you?”

“I am a sixth year.”

“Were you, at all during your time at Hogwarts, the friend to Harrion Snape?”

“No, but during the first year, I was friends with Harry Potter, until Dumbledore approached me before summer break, telling me he would pay me a good sum, if I spied on Harry for him.”

“Did you take the offer?”

“At first, I didn't want to, but I needed the money for school so I accepted.”

“Who’s idea was it to cast the spell on Harry Snape and Draco Malfoy?”

“It was my idea to cast the Spell, Dumbledore taught me how to cast it.  Though the spell was just wanting to be cast on Harry.”

“Why did you wish to cause harm to Harrion Snape?”

“My reasoning is because I believe that Harry deserves it.  He's always in the spotlight.  And he's always the center of attention. Not to mention everyone loves him.  I'm the smartest witch of my time, and yet, I don't even get acknowledged.  Then, all of a sudden he has a rare creature inheritance, making him stand out more, and being mated to the hottest boy in school…. It's just not fair! Draco can so so much better than that frail, pitiful, freak. He could have a me! I'm smart, and beautiful, and a rights activist! Plus with the money I have been getting from Dumbledore, by the time Harry is dead, I'll be rich!” Hermione spewed.

Auror Genus stood shocked, not believing what this had just heard. 


	10. The Verdict

Though Auror Genus was beyond speechless at what they had been told by the Muggle Born witch, they continued on with the investigation. Pansy Parkinson was next to be interviewed about her actions.  Many questions that Hermione had been asked, were the same as the ones that the Pure blood witch had been asked. Some of the questions had been reworded, due to the lack of association between Harry and Pansy.  One of the major questions asked was what she was to gain from the Harming of One Harrion Snape. 

Pansy's reasoning was: "my Dearly is just so confused. His mate is truthfully and rightfully me. I mean, come on. The Ice Prince of Slytherin, not be mated to the Ice Princess of Slytherin?  That's just unheard of.  Plus, I am gorgeous, rich, and I've been told I'm amazing in bed.  I'm the whole package.  Who wouldn't want me as their mate?"

The Auror was completely sickened by why they had heard.  They felt that the interview with the Pure blood would go nowhere, so they silenced the girl, as she was still going on about why she was truly Draco Malfoy's Mate.  Auror Genus took a deep breath, running their temples, and looked at the final girl.  Finally it was time to interview Ginerva Weasley.  Before the Auror could even speak, Molly Weasley decided that she was going to be right next to them the whole interview.  But after a calming talk with Arthur Weasley, Molly  begrudgingly,left Ginerva's side and went to the other side of the room.  And soothe Auror began to interview her. 

Like the first two girls, many of the questions had been the same. Then the Auror asked about her relationship with Harry before he was Harrion Snape.

"My first year, was a mere crush. Second year, we didn't talk. Third year, I didn't think about him, he was busy trying to survive the Tri-wizard tournament. Fourth year, I met a girl that made me forget all about Harry.  She's an amazing girl. She made me so happy.  Still does.  I wanted to marry her, but mum won't let me.  Says I have to follow the marriage contract placed between me and Harry. Though we would never be able to work.  He likes Draco, loves him in fact.  And I love a Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. And for some reason, I can't remember if I have even acknowledged her at all this year..." Ginny confessed. 

"What do you mean you can't remember?" The Auror asked. 

"Well, the headmaster had come to the burrow the day before school started and it was just me and mum, cause the boys were out at Diagon Alley.  Anyways, Dumbledore made me and mum tea, instead of mum doing it.  Which is weird.  Mum didn't drink the tea, but I did, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up, getting interviewed by an Auror." she explained. 

The room then glared at both the Weasley woman and the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  No one had expected that. 

"Do you know about being paid money, to be friends with Harry Potter?" the Auror asked finally. 

"If any money was given, it's probably in mums vault.  Cause my fund had only increased due to working a side job every summer." Ginny said.

Auror Genus nodded.  Having to believe the young girl, for she had taken a strong Veritaserum, that was brewed by the Head Potions Master of the Ministry. 

"Do you swear, that what you say I'd the truth?"

"I swear on my magic, that all I have said is completely and utterly the whole truth. If any of it be a lie, may Merlin take my magic, so mote it be" Ginny said.

A soft blue light quickly flashed and Ginny cast a quick tempus to show that she has spoken the truth. 

"Well with this, I have made my verdict." Auror Genus said.

Molly huffed and many scowled at her. Dumbledore still lay on the floor trying to get away from the looks being thrown at him. 

"Now, Hermione Granger. Under the Law of the Wizarding Nations, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts. You are to have your magic bound and your core wipe be dampened. You and your parents will be obliviated and placed in a home away from the Wizarding world. My Partner will be here shortly to take you and your parents to the ministry to proceed with the sentence."

A small patronus kept from the Aurors wand. Harry looked at in delight and awe. 

"That's what we would have looked like, you know, if our far side was stronger then the Wizard side" Draco said whispering into Harry's ear. 

Harry looked at Draco with a soft and loving smile as the Auror continued.

"Mrs. Parkinson, about daughter is to have her magic bound until she comes of age in two years, and then she shall be able to continue on with her education. She will also be expelled until she comes of age. Do you  understand?" The Auror explained.

"You, my kind Child, are far too lenient. But as you give, I shall do as you say." she said with a small bow. "Come Pansy, your father awaits our return.  He is much disappointed in your behaviour."

And with that they left just as a second Auror showed up.  This Auror looked just like the first with soft blond hair and a feminine, yet masculine appearance. The second Auror had the same name as Auror Genus, and no one asked about it.   And so, not a minute had passed since the Parkinson's had left, when the Granger were taken to the ministry.

"And for Young Ms. Weasley. You are hereby under suspension. Though you had nothing to do with what had conspired, you are still the one to have cast the spell.  You will have your suspension here at the school for a whole week with detention with any professor your head of house chooses.  As for Dumbledore, you are hereby under arrest and sentenced to have a week in azkaban before the wizengamot will call for you to proceed with your sentence. Molly Weasley, you are hereby notified longer allowed to be in any association with Dumbledore, and are to give every last knit and sickle given to you, back to Harry Snape.  Do you agree." Auror Genus said.

Molly looked about to burst in anger.  Though she quickly reigned in her temperament. She nodded and quickly left her daughter and the others. Auror Genus cast levicorpus on Dumbledore and he quickly went to the fireplace to continue on with his day. 

Everyone else got up and began to disperse.  No longer needed to be in the hospital wing. Ginny was the only one to stay, just as Luna Lovegood walked in. With a look back from Harry, he witnessed a warm scene.  A blonde girl running up to the red headed girl and hugging her with tears in her eyes. 

Draco looked back as well and smiled. All was well for now. 

 


	11. 11: Holidays, Wings, and Being Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates. I've been in writers block, and then mourning. And then some personal issues arose. So many apologies!

The enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall was spelled to look as if rose petals were falling. The candles that often lit the hall we're transfigured to look like red and pink hearts. Conjured cherubs flew and weaved between the candles; shooting arrows made of light at coupled students. As each student walked in they would stop to stare in amazement, before continuing on. Headmistress McGonagall head out done herself this St. Valentine's Day.

Draco sat in his seat at the Slytherin table, patiently waiting for Harry. Usually they would go to the Great Hall together, but he decided to stay with his father the night before. Draco bank and to get anxious as breakfast to become nearly 30 minutes ago, and neither Harry, nor Severus, we're in the hall. The group also have together, looking worried. So fond of Draco got up and began his trek to the dungeons. Needing to make sure his little mate was okay.

As soon as he got to his Godfather's private rooms, he quickly said the password and walked in. Severus was rushing around the room, looking as if he was looking for potions and herbs.

"Are you okay, Uncle Sev?" Draco asked.

"Oh! Yes! Harry seems to be getting his wings now!" Severus said, sounding quite excited.

"But I thought sylph's needed to be bonded to get their wings?" Draco said questioningly.

"Only dominant man smoke it rings once bonded. Submissive will go through face or the Rings show up as if made up of light, before becoming solid after the bond." Severus explained.

Draco nodded, before going over to his Godfather. It picked up what Severus had gathered and they walk to Harry's room. Hurley on his bed, sweating. He looked as if he had a cold. But, by the looks of the small amounts of flash on Harry's back, said he was in pain.

"You being here will help him. Right now he's an intense bed. Love the song in the green jar on his back, it will numb his back, pseudo have to use gloves. But it'll help his wings." Cervarix explain does the place the bottles and containers on Harry's bedside table.

Draco got a pair of dragonhide gloves on and scoop some of the salve into his hands. Once he warmed the salve, he began to rub it onto Harry's back. Harry Davis I release and Dusty's and clenched. His breathing evened and he slowly began to fall asleep.

"This is luckily the worst of it. After all, since he is relaxed and asleep his wings will sprout far easier then if he were awake." Severus said.

Draco look at his name and gave a small frown. He hoped that the wings when I caused Harry any pain. After all he didn't deserve it. Her gave us a hi, I'm screwed to closer to the side that Draco stood by, unconsciously seeking out Draco's warmth. Severus chuckled at Draco, and got the salves and potions, organizing them in a neat fashion.

"I've classes to get you. I'll excuse you both for the next 3 days. Make sure he takes the yellow and orange potion when he wakes, and then feed him a soup." Severus instructed.

Draco nodded, sitting down next to his sleeping me. Severus left quickly for the first class of the day was about to start, leaving Draco and his son in his private quarters. Draco then decided to lay down next to Harry. As soon as he did so a flash of light hit him, and then silver light in the shape of wings sat against Harry's back. The wings Shone bright before fading and leaving wing-like marks on Harry's back.

Draco not acting himself as he slowly scooted to Draco side, burying his face and Draco's chest. He slowly carded his fingers through hair is messy black locks, and begin to think aloud.

"What a way to celebrate St. Valentine's Day. I'll make it up to you, Harry. I promise you that. Maybe, when are we are able to celebrate, you won't be sick, or  waiting for wings to sprout. Hopefully you will like what I have planned for you. I love you, my Harry." Draco said, looking at Harry with adoration in his eyes and a smile on his lips.


	12. 12: Consuming Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, my sincerest apologies for the long wait. I also apologise for all, and any, errors that occur through out the entirety of this fic.

Mid day arrived quickly, allowing students a brief respite from their classes to eat. The potions master let out his students with a brief dismissal, and instructions on their assignment, before leaving the class room. He swept off to his own private quarters, in order to check on his son. As soon as he arrived at the painting guarding his rooms, he hissed the password and quietly went to his son's room. Thanks quarters were filled with the soft snores of his god-son. A bedside table held empty vials of potions and a bowl of half empty soup.

Harry lay on his stomach, his face mashed into Draco's chest, his wings, though made of just light at the moment, lay gently against his back, and on his mates arm where it lay on Harry's back. Severus smiled softly at the sight, remembering when it was he and his mate laying like that, when they had first begun their bond. He quickly spelled a note, laying it on Draco's face, before leaving for his own lunch.

Some time had passed before Draco awoke. He went to go rub sleep from his eyes, he came in contact with parchment stuck to his forehead. He picked it up, squinting at the written words, sleep still sanding over in his head. It took a couple scans of reading the note, before finally making sense. The note read:

"Draco,

As soon as both wake again, eat and transfer yourself and my son to your own private rooms. Since he is the submissive mate in this bond, it is necessary for him to be somewhere that is completely you. This is because it will make him feel safe, being in your presence and completely surrounded by your stuff. It will help him when it's time for him to nest. Remember, it will take the rest of today, and another two full days before he will he fully recovered. I've set it up with each one of your friends, that they will take notes for you two in each class. Along with gathering information for you for any assignments that are given during your short absence. As for potions, I will have notes be written for you and essays will be given to you so you may be kept up with what is going on in class.

S.S."

Draco sighed. Of course they would still have to do work during the time they were out if classes. He looked at his mate, determined to make sure that his small mate got better, and was up to going back to class with in the next couple days. Draco went to stretch, his spine popping as he did. As his spine popped, Harry stirred from his position, waking from his sleep.

Harry yawned softly. "Afternoon" he said, voice hoarse from sleep.

"And to you, my Love," Draco responded feeling something odd in his chest.

They both sat up in unison, just as the best that sat in the middle of the castle, tolled. It sung 2 chimes, calling for the end of lunch, and the beginning of the next class.

"I am to take you to my rooms. Your father commanded it, and I must say, I have to agree. It uneases me, having you somewhere that isn't completely me all around you." Draco said. Though to both his own and Harry's ears, he sounded emotionless.

Harry rolled his shoulders, stretching slightly as he went to go stand. A small friend of pain crossed his features before being quickly replaced with a timid smile. "Then let us go."

Draco snapped out a name of a random house elf, giving orders to the meek thing, to take all of Harry's clothes to his private rooms and hang them in the wardrobe. Harry stood and began to walk to the door, leading to the main happened from the potion masters rooms to Draco's, when Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him close. He picked Harry up, surprising him, feeling slight pain in his wrist.

"Will you allow me to walk on my own?" Hart asked in a small voice.

"No. I do not wish to be in the halls linger then I have to be. And with you walking in your state, we will surely be walking for far linger then we should, when my rooms are so close as it is." Draco snapped. His features sliding into his signature Malfoy mask.

All of his emotions were cut off from what Harry was used to. Harry wanted to ask if his mate was ok, but by the painful grip on his arm, where Draco's hand lay, said all he needed to know.

Harry dropped his gaze away from Draco's face, to look at anything but his mate. A tight lump stuck in his throat. Not allowing him to cry. They soon arrived to the Slytherin forms, and in Draco's personal room. It was like a small version of the main sitting room, in the dorm. Draci sat Harry on the couch that sat in front of a stone for place with an ever burning for in it's heart.

Harry heard Draco move off to somewhere behind him, banging things around and cursing. The air in the room was thick with an intense and hurtful aura. Harry closed his eyes, allowing his magic to lull the air into a calming setting.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Your stupid magic is being distracting!" Draco snapped, and threw something at the fire place. Smashing like glass.

Harry's magic stuttered to a halt, just as the thought of rejection cast through his head. Then his magic picked up once again. Lashing out at anything that was breakable. Harry seized himself up into a ball, crying. Draco came rushing back into the front room, in shock of what he was witnessing. He had heard about Harry's outbursts, but never witnessed one himself. He was at a loss, trying to figure out what caused his mate to lash out like he was.

He tried to get close to Harry, when Dobby, the house elf, that was somehow no longer in his families employment, popped in, and took Harry's hand, and apparating away. All the trinkets and knacks that were once floating, crashed to the floor, some shattering.

***

Harry sat in a far off corner, in the kitchens. It was a dark niche in the kitchens, that was tucked away from elves, and anyone else that decided to come into the kitchens. He sat, crying, afraid of what the reason Draci may give, on the way he had treated Harry so roughly. Harry cried thinking that Draco no longer wanted to mate and bond with Harry. The thought caused Harry to cry harder, making himself sick. He curled around himself tighter, as his wings grew in size, slowly, consuming him.

***

Class was nearly over when he felt it. A pull in his chest he recognized as his son in pain. He dismissed his class early, not waiting for them to leave his class, before storming out, his robes billowing out behind him. The wind picked up out side, howling through the open halls. He gritted his teeth, picking up his pace, needing to get to his son, before something terrible would happen.

 


	13. 13: Protect the Queen

Draco rushed through the hallways, following the extremely uncomfortable pulling sensation that sat in his chest. His emotions were running high, as he tried to look for his mate. The feeling in his chest made the guilt he felt climb. Just as he turned down the hallway that the kitchens sat in, Draco ran into someone. He quickly stepped back a step to catch himself from falling. When he looked up he came face to face with Severus Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy," drawled his professor.

"Sorry Professor, but I must be on my way, for its urgent." Draco confessed.

"Yes, I know. But first, I must ask you. Do you, by chance, know that you've come into your wings?" Snape asked.

Draco looked at him with a questioning look, before looking over his own shoulder to see feathery wings, littered with slate grey, silver, and black feathers. They seemed to glisten like glitter in parts, as he stretched one out to look at it fully.

"The wings you possess are known by our kind as The Queens Guard. Your father, and I both have them. As for your mother, and my sons mother, have wings similar, but far more royal, known as The Queens Maidens." Snape explained. "Now, hopefully you get to my son. Before he tries to suffocate himself with light. "

Draco looked at him in shock, before the pull tugged at him strongly, and he followed at a run. Snape watched as Draco ran to the painting of the pears, tickling one, and disappearing into the kitchens.

Draco stepped into the kitchens, to see all the house elves cornered off to the side. A bright light radiated from the left, shining an almost yellowish orange. Draco quickly took that as Harry, pushing past the light and coming face to face with a curled up Harry crying.

"My love. Please listen to me," Draco began as he crouched next to his small love, pulling him from the ball he was curled up in, "I sincerely apologize for the actions that I have shown. I truly do not believe that your magic is distracting in a negative manner, not do I wish for you to leave me. Through what I have gathered, I have mistakenly placed my agitation with my incoming wings, on to you. My actions were uncalled for, and I truly regret what I did. Please, my love. Believe me."

The light dimmed a fraction, and Draco gave a small smile.

"I'll tell you what, I'll tell you a story." Draco said, as he moved to a more comfortable position. "It'll be about the first time I realized I liked you, about the moment that I realized that everytime I saw your intense green eyes, I knew I'd do anything for you to look at me, cause I was in love with you."

Harry shifted slightly. The ball uncurling a little more. With a clenched hand in Draco's shirt.

"It began when we first met. In Madam Malkins Robe shop. You looked about you in intense wonder. I'd never seen someone so awed by their surroundings. You were so adorable with your Awe. It was before I knew who you were. I was a pompous prick then." Draco began. "When I first realized I actually loved you would be the day they called your name to participate in the triwizard tournament. You looked terrified. And I couldn't stand that look on your face. You were so young. They should have found a way to go around the rules. They have before. I wasn't sure what to do about my new found feelings. I had never felt like that before. You were just my rival. So I continued on with that feeling. Trying to make you mad, think about anything else but the eminent danger you were in while being in the tournament."

Unbeknownst to Draco, Harry had begun to listen. Slowly loosening his tight muscles, and clinging to Draco as the light around them dissipated. And Draco continued on.

"My heart dropped when the dragon got loose. Afraid that you would end up as a dragon appetizer or something, it terrified me knowing that you were just a 14 year old kid, playing a game that was meant for wizarding adults.... Remember the time you found out it was I that made the 'Potter stinks' buttons. You were so furious. So focused on me that you went forgot about the tournament for a bit.

"Then, I heard that Diggory had said something to you, something that was suggestive, I had cursed him mere minutes after I was told that with the Jelly Legs Jinx. It was quite a spectical to see. All of fourth year, I was infatuated with you. Same as fifth year. Then summer came around and I talked myself out of it. I couldn't be in live with you. My creature inheritance would not allow me to be in love with someone who was not my mate. And I was OK with that. Until the day you walked off that train, mad, angry, furious, and utterly defeated. I tried to play it off as something I didn't understand, but I knew, you are my mate, and no one else can take that away from me. Not even you. Because I love you Harry. I will always love you. Till the day we day, and all our after lives onward."

With that finally said, Harry had finally returned to his original state. In place of his light like wings, were wings just shorter than Harry. They were a soft white color, a few creme colored ones, and at the tips, three mercury silver feathers on each wing.

"You promise you mean that?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse from crying.

"I swear it, on all that it held magical, so mote it be." Draco swore.

A flash of light, almost like lightening snapped at Draco, and just as quickly as it had come, it had gone.

Harry smiled and leaned into Draco. Draco held Harry to him as they sat in the kitchens, the elves quickly making food, and not bothering the two Fae that sat in the dark corner of their safe place. And in Draco's heart, he wished with all his might, that nothing like this would ever happen to them again. For his mate did not need this type of pressure. And he himself would not be able to physically bare the consequences of his mate not believing that he truly loves him.

After all, it's a guards job to Protect the Queen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All Chapters will be short.


End file.
